Imagination
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: so im not going to rant on with a summary, just come in a read it, and its a YAOI so if you dont like then dont read lol you have been warned hehe


Ok, so this comes from my very weird mind. The idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. It's my first time writing a POV fanfic so be gently with me. Please review as I would love to know what you all think.

Ryou - there's something wrong with you

Me - what do you mean?

Ryou - I think we need to get you to a doctor, get that head of yours out of the gutter

Me - there's nothing wrong with me

Ryou - huni normal people don't think about yaoi all the time

Me - well I'm not normal, I'm a fanfic writer (don't kill me for the comment)

* * *

><p><span>Imagination<span>

( Ryou's POV )

It always starts the same way, every time this happens, it's always the same, I'm blind folded. All I can see is the dark fabric draped across my eyes, but that always seems to make every thing feel ten times better, what they say is true, when one of your five senses is lost, all the others are heightened.

I suck in a sharp breath, soft hands roughly roam over my chest, above the fabric of my top, moving down towards my lower stomach before moving back up to my abs. I moan lightly, soft lips pressed against my own, heatedly kissing me like wild fire.

Teeth tug upon my bottom lip, a moan bubbles up from my throat as I part them. A moist tongue enters my mouth, teasing my own into life as we twirl them, rubbing and teasing each other as hips grind into mine, the feeling of electricity runs up my body from the contact.

My back arches up as those lips move from my own, brushing roughly along my jaw towards my neck. Hands once again roam my chest, moving under my top as my breath hitches, teeth bite down upon the skin of my neck as I hear the tearing of fabric as my top is ripped from my body.

My back arches once again at the contact, a low moan leaving my body as those lips move down my neck towards my collar bone, biting and sucking as they travel. My skin feels on fire with every touch, slowly torturing me as those soft hands move down to my hips, all the while, those lips move towards my chest, taking my left nipple, biting and sucking, his tongue flicking over my sensitive nub as I moan louder, bucking my lower body to get more contact.

"Ba…Bakura, stop teasing…pl..please" I manage to gasp out as a hand rubs over my growing arousel, almost ghosting over it through the fabric of my jeans, which are becoming more tight be the minute. He smirks against my chest, biting lightly upon my abs as he unbuttons my jeans, moving down lower to my throbbing member, his tongue tracing patterns along my heated flesh.

It's becoming harder to breathe, all I can manage is short ragged breaths as he unzips my jeans with his teeth, slowly pulling them down to my knees before pulling them off me completely. My breath catches in my throat as his tongue traces up the length of my erection through the fabric of my boxers, upon contact, my body arches up into him as he growls deep in his throat, hocking his fingers under the top of my boxers, pulling them ever so slowly down and completely off.

I hiss at the contact of the cool air upon my heated skin, moaning his name as that skilful tongue twirls around the tip of me, running down the length of my member before taking me into his mouth. My head flings back at the heat surrounding me, trying with all my strength to buck up into him but he holds me down.

How I wish I could see him, but I know that if I remove the blind fold, it would all stop, my mind is blown by the pure fiery feeling of being in him. "Oh god" I pant out, my heart feeling like it would break through my ribs but I don't want him to stop.

His teeth run up all the length of me, all the while, his tongue twirls around me, taking me deeper into him as I feel the small build up of pressure become tighter, I'm nearing my end. "B…Bakura I'm" I only manage to pant out, crying out his name as the tight coil of my release snaps, spilling my seed into his mouth.

He shallows, licking my limp member back into life as he crawls back up towards me, bruising my lips in a heated kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth as I hear a faint popping sound.

Those sweet lips leave my own, moving down towards my tender neck as I feel a single lube coated finger circle around my entrance before pushing into me.

My lower body arches to the feeling as the finger moves in and out before a second is added, scissoring me as I gasp, my breath coming in ragged pants. Pain slowly growing in my lower back as I try to get my body to relax, fisting the sheets under me as the third finger enters me.

"Relax" he purrs into my ear, nipping it before attacking my lips once again. My tightly shut eyes snap open, thou all I can see is the dark fabric of my blind fold, I cry out as he hits my prostate, over and over again. I feel nothing but him, my whole body on fire as waves of pleasure run over me.

I whimper as his fingers leave me, my legs lifted to rest on his shoulders as he pushes into me, growling possessively, only stopping when he's fully inside. God I want him so much, but the pain over takes me, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. He waits, it must really be killing him to do so, rubbing small ghost like circles along the inside of my thigh as the pain in my lower back melts away.

I buck my hips, wanting him to move as he pulls out of me, pushing back into me slowly with a low growl. He keeps his pace slow and steady, sucking upon my neck and collar bone as I feel my body begin to sweat. "Harder…Faster" I moan out as he smirks against my skin, leaving my neck as he grips my hips, pulling out only to slam back into me.

The feeling of skin hitting skin sends waves of pure blissful pleasure up my spine as I cry out his name over and over again, his own panting and growling matching my own.

He pulls out of me completely, flipping me onto my stomach as he pulls me up onto my hands and knees, slamming back into me as I scream out. His arm wraps around my chest, pulling me up onto my knees, my back resting upon his chest, my head on his right shoulder as he bites down upon my left, I feel blood leave my body through that bite but I don't care, screaming and crying his name as he continues to hit my prostate.

His hand wraps around my length, moving up and down in time to his thrushes into me, I'm coming close, unable to hold on any longer as I scream out his name on my realise, panting hard as he moans my name, climaxing inside of me.

I feel my body hit the cool sheets as he lands next to me, both panting, trying to regain our breathing, the mind blowing after glow slowly fading.

"Ryou, Ryou wake up and pay attention" I hear a woman's crackled voice, slowly opening my chocolate eyes, wiping away the small amount of saliva from my mouth as I lift my head from my desk, looking up with a sheepish smile at the grey haired teacher in front of me.

She shakes her head before going back to the front of the class, it had been a dream, just my imagination.

/ I never knew you had such dirty dreams about me / I hear Bakura's voice in my head and I instantly pale, the link, I had forgotten to bloke the link we share before I had fallen asleep.

/ Just wait till we go home / I turn my head slowly in his direction, he winks, giving me that god damn smug smirk he always has as I turn my head back to the front of the class, a small smile upon my lips, it's always fun to see how the imagination plays out.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Please review to let me know what you all think.<p>

Ryou - It was all a dream, hoe embarrassing

Me - you loved it really

Bakura - I had you screaming

Ryou - Shut up Bakura ~ blushes brightly~

Me - Well I just had to write it

Ryou - Who you going to do next

Me - I think Yugi and Yami

Yugi & Yami - O.O Erm, your not going to have us do anything weird are you

Me - Your just going to have to wait and see ~ evil grin ~


End file.
